Le plaisir en miroir
by Iroko
Summary: Quand vous avez un autre vous-même, qui fait les mêmes choses que vous en miroir, ça peut être très pratique. Par contre est-ce que ça compte pour du plaisir solitaire ? Comment Link découvre une autre manière de venir à bout de son reflet


Blabla de l'auteur : en lisant le passage du Dark Link dans la fanfiction **Awakening** de **GalopaWXY** (magnifique et poignant Link x Sheik), j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser la fonction attaque en miroir (très simplifiée par rapport à la réalité du jeu) pour ce petit OS lemoneux.

 **Le plaisir en miroir**

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ? Le mystérieux double qui s'était formé à partir de son reflet lui renvoyait les mêmes coups en même temps. Et quand il s'écartait un rien de son rôle de reflet, c'était pour le taillader en traître ! Fichu sortilège et fichu temple. Ça faisait déjà un moment que Link était coincé dans la salle apparemment sans limites mais qui le faisait tourner autour de l'arbre mort et de son petit monticule de terre, au milieu du terrain plat noyé sous vingt centimètres d'eau et de ses deux portes verrouillées. En plus des blessures qu'il se prenait, il était trempé à force de chuter - et la fonction guérison des fées ne comportait pas d'option séchage. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais heureusement il lui suffisait de s'immobiliser pour que son assaillant en fasse autant. Mais les vivres ne dureraient pas éternellement et la frustration lui rongeait les nerfs. Il voulait sortir ! Et Navi qui semblait incapable de trouver le point faible de son adversaire...

Dépité, Link décida de faire une pause. Rangeant son épée, il utilisa un peu de magie pour sécher sa tunique et grignota un morceau. Il essaya de détendre ses muscles noués malgré la proximité immédiate de la menace, que l'effet miroir avait fait asseoir à moins d'un mètre de lui. Au cas où le héros affamé s'était placé de manière à ce que son autre lui pioche dans le vide et non dans le sac. Manquerait plus qu'il lui pique ses vivres ! Une fois le frugal encas avalé, Link n'était pas d'humeur à reprendre ses vains efforts. Il préféra continuer à masser ses muscles pour mieux éviter les courbatures. Alors qu'il malaxait le haut de sa cuisse, il frôla accidentellement la seule lame qu'il n'avait pas essayé de tremper contre son adversaire actuel. Le frisson agréable qu'il ressentit lui donna des idées.

Avec sa quête pour sauver le monde, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre du bon temps. Comme son voisin jouait toujours au miroir à se tâter lui aussi les cuisses, Link se laissa aller à relever sa tunique et entrebâiller ses chausses pour se prendre en main. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit fut une oasis après toutes les douleurs physiques qu'il avait endurées. Il commença à se masturber et, profitant de ce qu'il était seul - Navi ne comptait pas et l'ombre encore moins - dans une salle complètement scellée jusqu'à sa délivrance, il ne retint pas ses gémissements. Si l'ombre resta muette, elle semblait apprécier tout autant le plaisir solitaire. La voyant se toucher au même rythme que lui, Link s'amusa à accélérer ou freiner, se délectant de le frustrer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une faible vengeance puérile mais ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir enfin un petit avantage - même s'il le payait de sa propre frustration.

Finalement il se laissa aller à son plaisir et se retrouva à haleter à quelques centimètres du visage de son reflet vers qui il s'était penché sans s'en rendre compte, surveillant du coin de l'œil le spectacle de son plaisir inversé. Et, sans qu'il y réfléchisse, il combla la distance pour embrasser ce qui au toucher était plus un double réel qu'une ombre fantomatique. Le combat de langues fut bien plus agréable que celui qu'ils avaient eu avec leurs épées, et les mains de Link lâchèrent leur ouvrage pour reprendre celui de leur vis-à-vis, confiant d'obtenir la réciproque. Bien sûr il savait toujours ce qu'il allait recevoir comme caresses vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une copie des siennes, mais les mains plus fraîches de son reflet et le fait de ne pas avoir ses propres terminaisons nerveuses sur sa propre verge, suffisaient à donner l'impression d'être caressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien sûr c'était un peu perturbant que l'autre soit son reflet démoniaque mais il était plutôt docile quand on savait comment le prendre alors Link préférait fermer les yeux et profiter. Il avait déjà le destin du monde sur ses épaules, qu'on lui épargne les questions existentielles. Surtout quand c'était juste si bon. Il redoubla de dextérité sur la verge noire, sentant la cime de son propre plaisir frémir à l'horizon de sa conscience. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus d'adresse supplémentaire avant d'atteindre l'objectif. Link trembla alors que la jouissance l'emportait, sa semence jaillissant comme une fontaine au milieu du lac. Son reflet semblait pris du même frisson, mais nul sperme ne s'échappa de la sombre lame. Au lieu de quoi le corps tout entier sembla étinceler et se fondre dans une lumière éblouissante.

Quand Link rouvrit les yeux, son double sombre avait disparut, son image ordinaire se reflétait dans l'eau et la porte était déverrouillée. Il était temps de se rhabiller et de poursuivre l'assaut du temple. Nul doute que les autres monstres ne se révèleraient pas aussi plaisants à affronter.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
